Catching Lightning
by Elle Seren
Summary: Just a little bit of fluff in which two people realize that even though seven years is a large age gap, love is like catching lightning, it only happens once in awhile so you can't afford to let it go when it comes around! TxT
1. Making Plans

**A/N: I've been meaning to write something for CCS for...well, a long time! So here's my little fluff bunny come to life though I vow one day to write something longer involving all the couples! This one is written sort of strangely but I hope it will be alright...The title comes from the lyrics of a song I read not having listened to it and when I looked it up and realized where it was from I was disappointed but whatever, I like the concept of love being like "Catching Lightning". Likely it's only going to be two or three chapters, I'm almost finished writing it already so please enjoy and expect an update soon ;)**

**Disclaimer: Not mine! **

"Hello?" The young woman paced her bedroom, trying not to feel nervous and trying to convince herself that it didn't matter who picked up the phone.

"Kinamoto residence, may I ask whose calling?" She stifled a slight sigh and berated herself. She was so desperate just to hear that voice even for a moment when she should be happy she was talking to her best friend right now!

"Sakura-chan, you know it's me!" She chastised gently in her most light-hearted tone, knowing her happily oblivious friend would never notice.

"Sorry Tomoyo-chan, it's a habit...why are you calling?" Right, that was why she called, not to hear that voice, to confirm plans...sure it was.

"You remember the photo shoot tomorrow?"

"Of course! I promised Tomoyo-chan that I would model for her at least once a month and I will! I want you to be as famous as you can possibly be!" That was good old Sakura-chan, reciting her promise back word for word. Still, she felt the need to explain her reason for calling even though her friend obviously hadn't picked up on anything abnormal.

"Thank you Sakura-chan! I just wanted to make sure you remembered, between exams and Li-Kun you've been very distracted and I know you're only doing this for me because you've never been interested in modeling but you're just so beautiful and nice to have around" –

"Don't be silly, Syaoran understands that I must make time to be with my best friend. I don't mind helping out! But um...Syaoran is visiting family tomorrow so I don't have a ride and you're busy getting ready for the shoot..." So it turned out that it was good she had called, even if her motives weren't absolutely innocent.

"Why don't you ask Touya-kun? I'm sure he can drive you." She hoped the tremor in her voice didn't give her away. No of course not, Sakura wouldn't notice that sort of thing.

"Onii-chan is still mad that I let Syaoran drive me last time, he said he can drive me from now on because I don't need him anymore. I suppose I could call Chiharu-chan but her driving scares me..." Tomoyo's protective instinct jumped. There was no way she was letting Chiharu drive Sakura-chan anywhere!

"Perhaps...perhaps I could try convincing him," She said slowly, trying to convince herself that this had everything to do with saving Sakura from Chiharu's driving skills or lack thereof and nothing to do with hearing and maybe even seeing that person.

"Would you Tomoyo-chan? That would be great! Onii-chan never says no to you." The supposedly oblivious one's giggles sounded very suspicious but maybe it was just the connection? She felt her heart sink, knowing that if Sakura had noticed her feelings then there was no way that person hadn't.

"Eh? I have no idea what you're talking about Sakura-chan!" She would deny it until her dying day; this was just a simple little secret that no one ever needed to know about, not even her best friend. Still, she was glad no one could see the obvious blush she could feel crossing her face.

"It's obvious Onii-chan has a soft spot for Tomoyo-chan. He's only ever nice to me when you're around. I'll call him right now!" It was on the tip of her tongue to tell her not to but that silly fluttering feeling inside stopped her.

"Onii-chan! Phone!" Her voice was so cheerful and oblivious; there was no way she could know...

"Hello?" There was a faint rustling of papers being moved and then that voice so deep she could swim in it, so beautiful she would sing to it. All these sappy thoughts! Back to what she had called for.

"Hello Touya-kun, it's me, Tomoyo," She said hoping he wouldn't hear the tremble of her voice the way Sakura did. He had always been far more perceptive then his sister though.

"Daidouji-san, I would know your voice, you don't need to introduce yourself," He told her gently, but she knew it was just the phone connection. No matter what Sakura said, he was no easier on her then he was on anyone else.

"I'm sorry Touya-Kun...and I'm sorry to interrupt, I'm sure you were working hard. I just needed to ask you something," She said in her most polite voice to hide her emotions. She really did feel bad interrupting; he was always working at his part time jobs and studying when he was home.

"No need to worry Daidouji-san, I was almost finished for the evening. What can I do for you?" She frowned at the phone, hearing how equally polite he was being. Just because she didn't want him to know how she felt didn't mean she didn't want to know how he felt!

"Tomoyo," She blurted.

"Nani?" He sounded confused and she felt the heat rising in her face once again. She never blurted things out! How did he do this to her? Was it because he was so much older than her?

"Ah, um, that's not what I meant to ask it's just...y-you could call me by my first name...if you wanted," She stammered horribly sounding like the silly school girl she was. Even at seventeen he saw her just like his little sister –a cute space cadet that he would protect but that was all.

"Tomoyo...chan?" He said uncertainly and the adorable tone of voice he used when he said it made her want to squeal and jump up and down with the warm fuzzy feeling but that would only reinforce the idea of her being a silly school girl with a silly school girl crush.

"Thank you, I don't feel like I'm talking to a stranger anymore!" She said cheerfully instead and they both laughed letting the awkward nervousness fade between them. Still the feeling of wanting to bounce with happiness didn't go away as her face glowed with her smile. It was a good thing he couldn't see it through the phone.

"So what did you really want to ask me?" He asked, carrying the conversation smoothly. It was one of the many things she liked about him, conversations never felt awkward with him. When she had liked Eriol-kun in her younger years she never knew what to say when he grew silent and she always seemed to be making up the conversations.

They had dated a little a couple years ago but they grew apart romantically though they were still good friends. He was the only person who knew of her strange new feelings. In many ways she trusted him more than anyone else because of that.

"I know Sakura-chan offended you last time when she let Li-kun drive her to my photo shoot but I haven't seen her face to face in a long time and I was hoping to see y –ehm, her and it would be nice to see you again to...so I was hoping maybe you could" –

"Of course I would drive her." She blinked in surprise as he cut her off with his quick answer.

"Really? That's great Touya-Kun! Thank you so much, I'm in your debt from now on!" She beamed happily, not forgetting what Sakura had said about his soft spot for her. Could it possibly be true?

"I'm sure you'll be able to pay it back," He assured her with a slight chuckle that made her shiver with happiness.

"So I'll see you tomorrow at noon?" She asked after a slight pause.

"I could come earlier and we could get lunch?" He offered and firecrackers went off inside her stomach. The way he said we...it was easy to imagine having lunch with him without Sakura as cruel as that seemed to her best friend.

"Of course, I would enjoy that...and I'm sure Sakura would too..." She added on the end, hoping her disappointment didn't show through.

"Feh, she loves food no matter what. Talk to you later, Dai –um, Tomoyo-chan," He corrected himself in an almost shy voice despite the way he teased his sister even when she wasn't around.

"Can I talk to Sakura-chan before you hang up?" She should probably tell her friend about the change of plans.

"Sure. Kaijou!" She giggled at his pet name for his sister who she could hear yelling from downstairs at him for calling her that. "Bye Tomoyo-chan," He said in a much quieter voice to her then the sound of a phone passing hands was heard. She thrilled internally at his tone.

"He makes me so angry Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura was pouting furiously but her anger never lasted long, Tomoyo knew. Touya was one of the few people who could even make her angry.

"I'm sure he was just teasing you in a loving way. I'll protect you from him tomorrow so don't worry. I got him to say he'd drive you and you guys are going to come early for lunch, okay?"

"Why am I not surprised..."

"I'm sorry, I can cancel if you want, I just wanted, um, more time with you!" Tomoyo said, feeling bad for twisting her friends arm that way.

"That's not what I meant, I'm glad to eat lunch with you Tomoyo-chan! Syaoron says I should stand up for myself though. I wonder what would bother my brother." The girl actually sounded like she was pondering this to Tomoyo's disbelief. She'd have to have a serious conversation with Syaoron!

"Do you know who Onii-chan's number one person is?" She asked innocently.

"N-Nani?"

"Well he always gets on _my _nerves about Syaoron..."

"W-why would I know his number one person?" Tomoyo stammered obviously, feeling flustered and embarrassed at the mere mention. "I thought it was...Yukito-san?" She added, swallowing hard on the bitter feeling when she said that name.

"No, my brother told me he loves Yukito-san like I love him," Sakura responded cheerfully and Tomoyo felt relief wash through her.

"I don't know his number one person than..." Tomoyo trailed off, feeling slightly miserable. She pulled up the memory of him calling her Tomoyo-chan, trying to cheer herself up.

"I'm lucky that my number one person is Syaoron, neh? He's so sweet and wonderful...hey Tomoyo-chan, you never told me who _your _number one person is. It's not Eriol-kun is it?" She was mildly horrified by the genuine concern in her friend's voice. She didn't really think she still had feelings for one of her best friends did she?

"No! I definitely do not have those feelings for Eriol-kun anymore. My number one person is...someone very special," She admitted slowly, hoping Sakura wouldn't press her.

"Will you tell me tomorrow if I tell you a secret?" She persisted but her words did make Tomoyo curious.

"I would have told you anyways, you're my best friend but I would like to hear this secret!" Of course she would have told her eventually...but only if she asked like she did now. She felt her heart sink. Sakura wouldn't understand her having feelings for her older brother.

"Alright, see you tomorrow Tomoyo-chan!" She had to smile at how excited she sounded though.

"Bye Sakura-chan!" The beautiful dark haired girl hung up the phone with a soft sigh.

On the other end, Sakura also hung up her phone, sighing as well only with relief.

"There, I did it! That was scary, Tomoyo-chan is so smart, I thought for sure she'd figure it out."

"You _were_ way too obvious. You're lucky she didn't get suspicious, kaijou."

"You said you wouldn't call me that anymore if I helped you!"

"You haven't found out who her number one person is. I'll stop when I know his...or her...name."

"And Syaoron?"

"No promises about the brat."

"Onii-chan!" He just laughed as she glared and planted her hands on her hips. Even after growing up a bit she still wasn't very fierce compared to her older and stronger brother. Finally she sighed and let her hands drop when he looked away.

"Onii-chan..." She said again in a more thoughtful voice. "Tomoyo-chan is your number one person right? That is why you want me to find out who her number one person is, isn't it?"

Despite being a space cadet she loved her best friend and brother and noticed the way they seemed so comfortable around each other. Tomoyo had always been way too mature for boys her age, and seven years might have been a big gap but at seventeen she had become a woman both in body and mind.

She could see the way Touya looked at her nowadays, caught between being uncomfortable with his feelings for someone so much younger than him and the feelings them self.

Touya just put a hand to her head and mussed her hair without looking at her. It was the closest he would ever come to admitting his feelings for one Tomoyo Daidouji to anyone other than himself.

**A/N: Hope I didn't make anyone sick with the fluffiness of this chapter! Anyways, update coming soon; I'd really like reviews to tell me how I'm doing! No one improves without CONSTRUCTIVE criticism and nobody would want to write if they never received compliments.**


	2. Lunch Date

**A/N: Chapter two of three! Hope everyone is enjoying it :)**

"Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura cried aloud, running to greet her friend with arms spread. They met in a warm hug and Tomoyo was genuinely happy to see her friend again despite the nerves about the other person dismounting his motorcycle and taking off his helmet right behind her.

"Sakura-chan, how are you? Ready for your day of modelling?" Tomoyo asked with her usual excitement but Sakura noticed the way her eyes were flickering over her shoulder. Suppressing a giggle she smiled her usual cheerful smile and nodded quickly.

"I don't like modeling unless it's your clothes, they're always perfect!"

"Kissing up to your boss is generally considered unattractive Kaijou," A low teasing voice said from behind her and immediately a glare replaced her happy expression as she whipped around to face her brother. Tomoyo stepped in front of her protectively though, remembering her promise yesterday.

"Flattery gets you everywhere in life. What boss doesn't like an employee that kisses up to them?" She asked in a mock cool voice, undermined by the slight smile on her face and the way her violet eyes danced. Only when her back was to Sakura did she give her older brother a conspicuous wink though it made her heart hammer.

"I don't know Daidouji Tomoyo-sama," He answered, sugary sweetness thick in his normally aloof voice, enough to make her giggle at his theatrics.

"I'm not your employer you don't have to suck up to me Touya-Kun."

"Good because I'm not very good at it, Tomoyo-chan," He said that playful hint still evident in his voice as he stepped forward and opened his arms for a quick hug before releasing the petite girl who was much shorter than him. That didn't stop her from being too beautiful for her own good.

Even in such a short hug it made her catch her breathe and appreciate just how firm his muscles were against her cheek and how very broad shouldered he was. It was those dark eyes that could change from fathomless to playful at any moment that really suckered her in though.

"Onii-chan! You just called her Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura gasped in surprise and Tomoyo tried not to be too obvious in her blushing, wondering what he'd say. He glanced her way but saw she wasn't going to speak.

"Is there something wrong with that?" He asked, raising an eyebrow at her underneath his dark hair that almost fell into his eyes. She pouted her lips, hands on her hips once again.

"You only call a girl that if she's very special to you!" She argued.

"I've known Tomoyo-chan her whole life. It would be rude to keep calling her Daidouji-san," He explained simply and she felt relief that he hadn't brought up that she had asked him to call her that. Sakura was going to find out today that he was her number one person but she didn't need any early clues.

His explanation seemed to mollify Sakura though as they continued to lunch where they let her decide what to eat since she was working today. She chose ramen and they ordered their food, time passing without incident until they went to sit down.

As he handed Tomoyo her food, she took in a delicate whiff of his sleeve and was surprise at the slightly spicy smell. He was wearing cologne? She took another sniff as she reached up to the food. Mm, it smelled almost edible.

Touya noticed her less conspicuous second smell and shot her a questioning look. Her face broke into a blush, embarrassed to be caught smelling him. The moment probably would have gone without mention as she averted her eyes and set her food down but Sakura noticed the exchange.

Narrowing her aqua eyes suspiciously she leaned into her brother and also smelt him much, _much _more conspicuously then Tomoyo had. He gave her a strange look as her face grew puzzled. "Onii-chan you smell strange," She accused and Tomoyo giggled slightly into her palm.

"He doesn't smell strange Sakura, he smells _good_," She corrected, glancing only slightly at Touya who caught her glance anyways and raised an eyebrow. The light flush was obvious against her ivory skin as she looked away quickly. She had already been caught though earlier, so really the damage had already been done.

"It's called cologne, it's like perfume," She finished hurriedly, pushing back her dark hair so that she could eat without it falling in the noodles.

"Syaoron doesn't like perfume though," Sakura said, watching her with a small frown.

"The brat isn't normal obviously. Most girls like the smell of cologne and most guys like the smell of perfume," Touya added, deciding to help her out a little bit as she looked adorably uncomfortable. Not to mention he couldn't pass up the opportunity to pass a jibe at Syaoron.

"Well I like Tomoyo's perfume, it smells so nice! Do you like it Onii-chan?" She asked cheerfully and Tomoyo hoped the heat in her face wasn't so obvious to Touya but from his amused glance her way, she assumed it was. Stupid emotions, why couldn't she turn them off? Now he'd think she was even more of a silly little girl then he already did!

"May I?" He asked politely, taking Tomoyo's hand gently and she stifled a small gasp, violet eyes widening. His heart dropped, hoping it wasn't too forward of him but then she gave him a tiny shy smile.

"Of course," She said proudly, holding her chin high and allowing him to raise her wrist to his face, though he knew exactly what she smelt like. Vanilla and lilacs mixed together...it was an intoxicating, heady smell. He kept his dark eyes locked on her delicate face to hold himself together and not lose himself in all of her beauty.

"I like it very much Sakura-chan...Tomoyo-chan," He added on the end with a nod in her direction as he released her hand hesitantly.

"Thank you," She barely squeaked out, knowing if she thought about it too much even Sakura would notice her blush.

"Well, um, if your finished eating Sakura-chan we should get you to the dressing rooms, you only have an hour for them to make you even more perfect," She said, smiling at her friend who looked slightly frightened.

"Ah...ok, only for you Tomoyo-chan..." She said, biting her lip childishly before standing up and walking with her to the far end of the room where the woman at the door took her from there.

"You'll do great Sakura-chan! I'll be filming the whole thing!" She called after her, waving fanatically at her friend and feeling guilty that she had focused so much on Touya. After all, Sakura was a wonderful model even if she didn't always enjoy it.

"Still haven't given that up, eh?" Said a voice beside her and she startled slightly on to see that it was Touya, then relaxed again.

"No, I still love to film my Sakura-chan whenever I can. We don't get much time together anymore so I cherish the moments I have," She said. Her voice could be strong and gentle at the same time, so much more mature then other girls her age. He had never met a girl, no a woman, like her.

"You should come over more often," He said politely so that she wouldn't hear how much he really wanted for her to come over more often. They were both so busy all the time and he was busy to...but he still wanted to see her.

"Maybe I will," She said in a musing voice, looking into the distance for a moment before snapping back into place as he started to walk again. "Where are you going?" She asked, hoping not to sound too desperate.

"I was going to watch the modelling, if that's okay Daidouji Tomoyo-sama," He teased and she scoffed while fluttering her eyelashes at him all the same. It was these little flirtatious quirks that he noticed that made his heart lurch and wonder if she might possibly have feelings for him despite how much older he was.

"Of course, I want everyone to see my new clothing line! At least now I know why you're wearing cologne," She teased right back and he just chuckled lightly.

"If I was trying to impress a girl it wouldn't be a model," He replied lightly and her head snapped up a little too quickly on this information as he grinned quietly. So she was interested why he was evidently trying to impress someone! It wasn't quite jealousy but it was that much closer.

"Why not? They're all beautiful, and you're single...you are single aren't you?" She asked, a slight quiver in her voice almost gave her away but when she walked it was straight and proud, her long black-blue hair even more striking underneath her crooked white beret. The loose curls swung in time with her hips as she walked and he found it difficult not to just surrender to the urge to stare openly.

"Of course, Sakura would have told you if I wasn't I'm sure. That girl loves to talk," He said and she shot him a mock glare, bumping into him purposefully. The feeling of her curved hip and the bunched material of her skirt pressed to his thigh sent an electric current through him. How wrong was it to think about how short that skirt suddenly seemed on a girl seven years younger than him?

"She's a lovely girl who I love to hear talk."

"Only if you like to hear constant praise for that brat," Touya said with a slight frown. He quickly cleared it away. It wasn't often he got time alone with Tomoyo and ruining it with thoughts of the brat and guilt was not his idea of fun. It wasn't like they were doing anything illegal after all.

"So you still didn't say why not..." She trailed off suggestively and when she turned slightly to catch his eye flirtatiously he wanted to grab her and not let her go until he had taken out years of frustration on her glossy red lips. As always his conscience reminded him that seventeen was a lot younger than twenty three and she probably wouldn't be comfortable with any real advances.

"Because models are airheads, just look at my sister," He said matter-of-factly then laughed while he ducked her playful swipes. "No really, I would want a more mature girl. Someone smart but also intelligent and funny and...beautiful," He ended softly, catching her hand in his once more, this time to stop her from hitting him –though he may have had an ulterior motive as well.

"There aren't many women like that," She said, pulling her hand back lightly as she opened the door to her private prep room where she normally took Sakura but now that she was officially employed she couldn't treat her specially or do her hair and make-up herself. The thought made her sad as she looked at the grand vanity covered in all the materials she could have used to make her the most beautiful girl there.

"I know one," He said offhandedly as he hesitated in the doorway, not sure if he could enter.

"So you do have a number one person...um, I mean, why are you single then?" She quickly corrected, removing her hat before pulling the glossy curtain of hair to one side and strapping on her head set. The belt buckled around her hips and she dropped the cord unceremoniously down her shirt, pulling it out the other end so plug into the radio at her waist.

"I don't know if she has the same feelings for me as I do for her. I wouldn't want to make her uncomfortable if she had to turn me down," He said in what he hoped sounded like a very general explanation while internally berating himself for even thinking about what was under shirt whether it was a wire or not. How could he? It was practically sexual harassment!

"You look like you're in pain Touya-kun," She said in her serious soprano voice and he blinked in surprise that she had noticed though he shouldn't have been. She'd always been very good at reading people. "You should tell this girl...this woman...how you feel if it's hurting you so much. Even if she were to turn you down it would be less painful then not knowing."

_It would be painful for me though,_ she thought, allowing herself the selfish thought though she would never speak it aloud. Being selfish wasn't a crime as long as you didn't hinder other people with it, she knew from experience. Finding the right person was like trying to catch lightning, it was almost impossible and usually you got hurt but sometimes you could create something spectacular with it.

"Why aren't you a model Tomoyo-chan?" He asked innocently as she turned back around to look in the mirror, wanting to make a good impression on the crowds when she appeared to make her speech. She frowned at the glass as he stepped closer so she could see them both in the mirror. Physically they didn't seem that far apart in age at all.

"Well it would look conceited if I modelled my own line," She said with a small laugh. "And I would also look bad next to Sakura-chan," She admitted in a quieter voice, one that was rare to be heard from her. Touya's heart went out to her.

When his sister and Syaoron started dating formally she came over to ready Sakura for her first date in a beautiful homemade dress and lots of words of encouragement before sending her on her way.

It was only after she left that the smile fell from her face and sad weary look appeared. It was the first time Touya had seen past her video camera obsession and clothing creating fanatics.

She was...beautiful.

And sad.

And needed comforting.

And he was there.

**A/N: So um, this was the only place where it sort of made sense to end it but it's kind of in the middle of a really long scene so...yah...sorry about the strange ending, but I'll have the third chapter up soon so don't worry, it'll all make sense soon enough! Please review, constructive criticism and compliments are always acceptable :)**


	3. Number One Person

**A/N: I realize I started this story forever ago...and never finished...but I ALWAYS finish my stories so never fear! Although I originally set out for it to be three chapters, that's not going to happen since this is the third and it's still not finished. Hope that doesn't bother anyone who reads this :)**

**Disclaimer: Not Mine!**

_It was only after she left that the smile fell from her face and sad weary look appeared. It was the first time Touya had seen past her video camera obsession and clothing creating fanatics. _

_She was...beautiful. _

_And sad. _

_And needed comforting. _

_And he was there. _

So he did the only logical thing: he went and talked to her. Really it was a conversation about nothing but underneath it she seemed to recognize that he saw how sad she was to be losing her best friend even if it wasn't Sakura's fault.

After that he saw her as more of a mystery then his little sister's friend. Slowly these feelings grew within him, whether they were appropriate or not.

The older she got the more alluring she got...the more he wanted her in ways that told him that she was most definitely not a little girl anymore.

"Feh, the Kaijou? _She _could never measure up to _you._" Tomoyo giggled slightly at his older brotherly tone but the sadness was still present in her expression.

"What could possibly make you think she could outshine you?"

"Sakura-chan is the most beautiful girl I know. She just shines with innocence and happiness," Tomoyo said after a moment, not sure exactly how to explain why she knew she would always be more of a sidekick then the lead girl.

"Beautiful? No," He held up a finger that he knew she could see in the mirror as she opened her mouth to contradict him before closing those sweet glossy lips again.

"Sakura is...cute I suppose. She has the innocence of a little girl and it's true that brat makes her happy and when she's happy she makes other people happy...but everyone will always treat her like a little girl and when she finally gets a taste of the real world it will be hard on her."

"You're different from her. You're more mysterious than innocent and you're definitely more mature. Sometimes I can't believe you're only seventeen," He admitted and a blush leapt up on her ivory cheeks though the sadness was fading into a surprised look.

"Besides," He said taking a deep breath, "Sakura still has a little girl's body. Everything about you says woman." Ah, that came out so wrong! She was going to think he was a pedophile now.

She arched an eyebrow at him, turning around to finally look at him face to face rather than through the mirror, leaning back against the vanity sassily. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing much..." He said as innocently as he could make his low voice sound and despite himself he felt his mouth curling into a small smirk and she huffed, putting her hands on her hips.

"Touya you can't say I have a woman's body then say it meant nothing much!" She complained, and he stepped a little closer, drawn to her charismatic 'anger'. Damn, why was everything about her so attractive?

"It means nothing much to you," He said with a small shrug. "I just see you as more of a woman then a little girl." There, he said it; see what she made of that.

"That means a lot to me though! I don't want to be seen as a little girl!" She exclaimed, folding her arms stubbornly and he chuckled.

"Why not? You seem to like Sakura the way she is," He said flippantly and she froze, recognizing the trap too late. She blushed obviously, dropping her arms to ring her fingers in embarrassment. What the heck was she supposed to say now?

"Um...it suits Sakura...I could never be like her," She protested, wincing at how lame of an argument it was. Even her tone of voice seemed to question it.

"Only because you've actually grown up. You have class and she doesn't, you have maturity and she doesn't, you have cur" – he cut himself off before going through with that last statement. This argument was making him forget that he wasn't actually supposed to let her know his feelings for her.

"I have?" She prompted, twiddling a curl between long pale fingers and put a hand to one of the curves in question. Had she guessed that's what he was going to say? _You have curves and she doesn't._ Of course, Tomoyo had many, many curves much nicer than plenty of girls.

"You are...more attractive than her in general," He said, struggling for sophistication as his eyes were drawn to less innocent places. That short skirt, those slender legs that made up for lack of height, a curved waist and flat stomach, a good sized bosom with modest cleavage rather than hanging out all over like the place like most college girls.

"Touya-kun, it's bad to lie," She teased, stepping tauntingly closer. "That's not what you were going to say."

"Stop sounding like my sister," He grumbled, drawn inexplicably closer to her teasing attitude.

"Are you calling me a Kaijou?" She asked, sounding offended and he just chuckled dryly. She couldn't be a monster if she tried, she was far too smart.

"No...You're more of a vixen in disguise," He said thoughtfully as his hands reached for her waist, gripping that particular curve firmly as he pulled her closer. He was bigger and stronger and she had no choice but to move closer. Or she would have except that his tug was so gentle it was barely more than playful. Still, she played it to its full value.

"What does that make you?" She asked, narrowing her eyes at him suggestively as she tilted back her head in the perfect position for a kiss. He groaned internally, knowing he didn't have the willpower to resist her advances, whether they were purposeful or not.

"An unlucky victim," He murmured before dipping his mouth into hers before she could respond. She gulped back a gasp as she felt him kiss her but when he didn't pull back right away she pressed forward eagerly.

He felt like every hair on the back of his neck was standing straight up as she kissed him and pure testosterone took over as he lifted one hand from her waist to tangle with her long dark hair, ignoring the headset settled around her neck.

She liked the feeling of his hand scrunching up her hair and she couldn't care less what it would look like after, only that the slight tug was only a taste of what she wanted. She had always thought she would be the type who wanted sweet peaceful kisses of the type that Eriol gave but she had always had a secret desire for more. It was one of the many things that made her curious about Touya since she knew he was older and likely more experienced.

Feeling her physical response he promptly lost himself in the sensation. He was never a good judge of whether someone was a good or bad kisser, he hadn't kissed all that many girls himself, and none very recently as he fought with his feelings for one Daidouji Tomoyo. This could be her first kiss for all he knew and she could have no idea what she was doing but it felt enlightening to him.

He pulled back slightly then kissed her again...then again...on the third time she felt him reach out automatically with his tongue to play at the slight opening between her lips and the feeling it gave her made her shudder all over with delight. He pulled away realizing that he was being very inappropriate given the circumstances.

"I'm sorry," He apologized, barely short of breath and despite how breathless _she _felt. "I shouldn't have done that." Did he seriously just French kiss a girl seven years younger than him? And why was it that despite the guilt he could feel not real regret over it?

"Touya-kun," She said pitifully, stunned from the sudden kiss and then the way he just broke it off. Why did he sound so upset? Why had he pulled away? That was her first French kiss! Was she really so bad that he was sorry he had even done it?

"I should go and allow you to finish getting ready," He said, casting his eyes downward in shame as he released her. She would never look at him the same again and he knew it. She watched blankly feeling an unfamiliar emotion rise within her as he actually turned away from her and made to walk away.

"Touya!" She shouted louder and the anger in her voice reminded her why the feeling was unfamiliar. She had been sad and upset and hurt and angry before but this feeling...she had never felt the need to hit someone so badly in her entire life! How dare he?

Marching forward as he hesitated at the sound of his name without a suffix, she grabbed his shoulder and swung him around to slap him as soundly as she could –suffice to say it wasn't all that hard but it still shocked him. He had never even see Tomoyo yell at someone before let alone raise a hand to them!

Seeing his dark eyes widen she suddenly felt horrible guilt. How could she have slapped him? It was her own fault for trying so hard to flirt with him that he had kissed her and hated it. She lowered her violet-blue eyes and looked at the floor, dropping her hands.

"I-I'm sorry Touya-kun. That was...inappropriate of me," She said softly, backing off with a slight horrified expression on her face. The pain and guilt were battling within her but the guilt was winning out. He had broken her heart but that really didn't give her a reason to slap him...

"Nani?" He asked in surprise, shaking himself out of his initial shock. "I'm the one who kissed you! You have every right to be angry with me."

"What? I wasn't angry because you kissed me I was" –she cut herself off, feeling the blush return despite everything that had just happened. It should be clear at this point that she had feelings for him but she was still embarrassed. Still she owed him a true confession because he was obviously confused.

"Touya-kun you should know...you're my number one person. I know you couldn't have feelings for someone so much younger and less experienced then you but I just wanted you to know so there was no misunderstanding," She murmured, unable to meet his eyes and ashamed of herself for it.

How could she ever have thought she had a chance with him? She had imagined telling him about her feelings a million times but never had she seen herself staring at the floor and forcing it out.

"Really? I'm your...number one person?" He asked slowly, uncertainly. This had to be a joke. Tomoyo definitely could not be confessing her love for him! But she had said she didn't slap him because he kissed her...possibly because he stopped then?

"Yes," She barely whispered and was horrified to find tears filling her eyes now. This could not get any worse. She felt a strong hand under her chin, tilting her head up and low and behold, it got worse, because now he could sees the glaze of tears.

"Don't cry Tomoyo-chan, too many girls have told me of their feelings and I've had to disappoint them. Don't cry until you here my answer," He said softly in what he hoped was a romantic way. He had never been a very romantic person though so it may have just come out as awkward...

Hope flickered across her face for the first time since the abrupt end to his kiss and she blinked back the tears hurriedly. "What do you feel for me Touya-kun?" She asked seriously and he brought his other hand to her waist, rubbing his thumb against her jaw gently.

"I feel that I liked it better when you called me just Touya," He said firmly then in a softer voice, "And I feel that you are the smartest, most intelligent, most beautiful, most mature girl I have ever met." She remembered his list from before and a small smile started to creep up on her lips.

"And that makes you my number one person Daidouji Tomoyo," He finished, a slight red colour crossing his tan cheeks. He had never confessed to a girl before, only asked them out on dates. He had known he wasn't in love with those girls at the time, only hoped his feelings might grow to love. With Tomoyo he knew exactly what the feeling inside him was.

"Can I ask you something?" She asked, shyly sliding her slender arms around his neck. Her fingers against the back of his neck made him feel warm and jittery all over.

"Whatever I can do for you," He confirmed with a small wink that made her face glow with one of her wonderful smiles. If he had known it would be so easy to make her look so happy he would have done it a long time ago.

"Kiss me again?" She asked hesitantly, peaking up at him under her dark lashes. Her heart leapt as he nodded slowly then leaned down so that their lips could meet again softly. After a moment he started to pull back but she frowned, pulling him back to her and chuckled lightly.

"Eager aren't we?" He teased between light flirtatious kisses and she sighed impatiently.

"I'm seventeen not seven. I don't want to be treated like glass," She reprimanded in a playful complaint and he pulled away slightly to look down at her questioning. She nodded and he took a deep breath, closing the distance between them once more.

She did gasp a little this time when his tongue slid against her lips but he took advantage of the opening rather than stopping, pushing forward to let their tongues meet and the electrical sensation almost made him groan aloud. Her hands slid from his shoulders to the sensitive skin of his chest as he brought up both hands to muss her hair with soothing fingers.

"Touya," She sighed his named as their tongues tangled in a heated way making both of them breath harder. His hands tightened, bunching her hair in his fists as he kissed her harder, pressing his body right to hers. Her hands, petite and graceful moved quickly to his waist, sliding underneath his shirt to stroke the tight hot skin underneath.

Feeling desire erupt within he forced himself to pull back from her, disengaging gently. She gave him a one part disappointed two parts questioning look. He brought her close again, but this time just to press her soft body to him, one hand still sliding through her hair and the other arm wrapped around her tightly.

"We should take it slower," He finally said once he caught his breath and got control over his hormones as his heart slowed.

"Touya, I told you" –

"This has nothing to do with your age Tomoyo-chan. I wouldn't be able to tell if you were seventeen or twenty-seven anymore," He cut her off, chuckling lightly as she blushed at the compliment. Tracing her pink cheeks lightly he sighed.

"This is why we have to take it slower," He said as she leaned into his touch. "Kissing was...is...amazing, it makes me feel...well you can imagine how it makes me feel. But for one thing you have a speech to make soon and for another, this isn't the most private place we could be. Most importantly though...I don't want to rush our relationship. I love you Tomoyo, and I'm never going to get sick of kissing you. But you'll get used to being with me and I'll stop seeing this," He stroked her already fading blush once more as she gazed up at him curiously. "I don't want to rush loosing that," He said softly.

She giggled suddenly and threw her arms around him, squeezing him tight. He was startled and off balance for a moment before folding his arms around her as well. His words made her way more light and bubbly then any amount of kissing could, though that gave her an equally wonderful albeit different sensation.

"Kinamoto Touya, you're going soft on me," She accused with another giggle, looking up at him with a huge smile spreading on her face.

"I am not," He denied, an offended look on his face that just made her laugh more as she pinched his cheeks playfully.

"Then why are you smiling even when you deny it?" She asked slyly, and he looked down at her, indeed smiling as though he couldn't help it.

"Would you prefer I frown at you?" He asked pulling his eyebrows together in a scary imitation of the look he often gave Sakura. She just stretched up on her toes and kissed him softly on the mouth, making his whole face relax beneath her.

"No, I like it when you smile better," She said simply as she pulled away again.

**A/N: Um...so not sure I liked this at all, but there's my meagre effort. Review? I know it's been forever but I would still appreciate feedback. Remember, I never abandon my stories!**


End file.
